Anime Roleplay Partner Request
by WildFlower3321
Summary: This is actually a list of roleplays that I would be interested in, either in crossover or regular. Please feel free to take a look and contact me!


Hi, I'll make this short and sweet. I love to Role Play, but sadly I'm short on partners. Please read the following information and contact me if you're interested. I'll start off with what I like to role play and my  
>interests.<p>

I am currently dying to do an Ouran High School Host Club, so if you're interested message me right away!

**Left Side**  
>Up to datefinished anime and or manga

**Ω** Not up to do date

**Right Side**

I would love to!

I will

Eh, depends on my mood and if you have a really good plot

*Favorite character(s)

**Fandoms**

Diabolik Lovers

(Ayato, Shu)

**Ω **Sword Art Online

(Kirito*, Klein)

Attack on Titan

(Eren, Levi*)

-I have only completed the anime at this point

Blue Exorcist

(Rin, Yukio, Renzo)

Ghost Hunt

(Shibuya AKA Naru*, Lin*, Monk)

**Ω **Legend of the Legendary Heroes

(Ryner, Claugh)

Blood +

(Haji*)

**Ω**Fairy Tail

(Grey*, Loki*)

D. Gray Man

(Lavi*, Tyki Mikk*, Allen)

**Ω **Vampire Knight µ

(Zero*, Kaname, or Aido)

**Ω **Naruto Shippuden

(Gaara, Sasuke*, Itachi, Kakashi*)

**Ω **Fruits Basket

(Haru*)

Black Butler

(Sebastian*, Ash)

**Ω **Shugo Chara

(Ikuto)

**Ω **Heart No Kuni No Alice

(Blood Dupre, Ace, Nightmare)

**Ω **Hitman Reborn

(Dino*, Muruko, Hibari*)

Darker Than Black

(Hei*, November 11)

The Irregular at Magic High School

(Tatsuya*)

Death Note

(L*)

Noragami

(Yato)

Psycho-Pass

(Kogami*)

Ouran High School Host Club

(Kaoru*, Tamaki)

-I have only completed the anime at this point

Fullmetal Alchemist

(Mustang)

**Format**

I use third person point of view in paragraph form only. I find that it gets awkward if first person point of view is used and script format is just a plain no. Sorry!

**Length**

I am not a stickler for length really. I understand that it can be difficult to write a long paragraph at some points. I have really just two requests. Please, make the sides even as close to even as you can. I do not enjoy writing equal lengths for someone and receiving barely a paragraph in return on my half and a novel for theirs, it isn't kind. The other request is please make each side a paragraph. That isn't too difficult, eh? I am all for quality over quantity. I hate it when the responses are lengthy but lack a lot of substance. It can make them tedious, in my opinion.

**Grammar & Spelling**

I am not a huge stickler in this department. Honestly, I am not perfect at it and make mistakes sometimes. The only thing I ask for is that I be able to read what you're attempting to say without difficulty. If I have a problem I will kindly ask you to be more aware of it, but that seldom happens. Oh, and please no text speak unless they're actually texting. Thank you!

**Limits**

I have very few limits. I love a lot of drama and yes, even gore, in my roleplays. It is fun to spice them up and keep the action going! I'm perfectly fine with multiple love interests and often encourage them. I am okay with violence and swearing and sex, though I would prefer not to write _every_ scene as a sex scene. It needs a bit of substance too, yeah? I am not comfortable writing any same sex scenarios though. I have attempted to and I am not good at them and they made me uncomfortable. I apologize. I also am not comfortable with any pedophilia, necrophilia, or bestiality. I do not mind straying from the plot of the anima and or manga and doing an AU.

**Availability & Places**

Once you message me we can discuss this in more detail, but I do prefer to use email. I prefer to use email to roleplay over but I am okay with instant messaging as well. If you have some other way you like to, please feel free to ask and I would be happy to consider it.

Now, I am a busy person. I work full time and go to school. My work hours are long and I usually work several days in a row. I usually can reply at least once a day but if I am exhausted from work or if I have a lot of school work to do it may take me a couple of days to respond. If I don't reply within three days, please feel free to send me a message and asking me what is up. I try to give my partners a notice in advance if I know it is going to be a busy week, but sometimes it sneaks up on me. I also am just as understanding on your side. We all have lives outside of this and while I thoroughly enjoy roleplaying, I have to be able to spend time in the real world to. If I don't I can't pay the bills!

Thank you very much for your time! I hope to hear from you. I look forward to a new set of adventures with you!

**『****UPDATED ON 11/30/14 ****』**


End file.
